


Hide and Seek

by kcalto



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hide and Seek, M/M, Making Out, Scandalizing Tony Stark is My Favorite Past Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcalto/pseuds/kcalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Y’know what we could’ve done?” Bucky asked. </p>
<p>“What, Buck?” He asked, dropping his head back against the wall in resignation.</p>
<p>“Taken the helicopter off the roof of the building. No one would’ve noticed. And it’s within our rights.” </p>
<p>“ ‘Our rights’, we’re playing hide and seek.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely a self-indulgent piece. Hope everyone likes it. I'm on tumblr at capiitalr if anyone wants that, too.

Steve wasn’t exactly sure what events in his life led to him being in the most intense game of hide and seek ever. Yet there he was. Tony was the seeker, simply because everyone else had shouted ‘not it’ before him. So Jarvis turned all the lights off, and the tower was silent. Everything was fair game, the entire tower, and since it was six PM, no one else was in the tower except for Tony, Pepper, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Thor, Bucky, and Steve. Seven people hiding in an entire tower, and Tony couldn’t even use Jarvis to help him. 

Which explained why it was two AM and only Thor had been found. 

Bucky and Steve hadn’t originally planned to hide together, but it sort of happened anyway. They were given half an hour to hide, and Bucky and Natasha immediately ran off with a face that showed they’d been waiting their whole lives for that night. Steve, on the other hand, took a while longer. 

He’d hidden down on the first floor for the first hour, but he moved after Tony walked right past him. He waited for the elevator hum before he ran to the stairs, quickly climbing six flights. That floor turned out to be less than ideal for hiding, so he went back to the stairs. 

He got to the residential floors before too long, and Tony’s was the first he saw. Steve walked around the floor, looking for somewhere decent to hide, before he gave up and turned back to the stairs. He was walking back through the library when he heard a noise.

“Fuck- Ah, shit.” Bucky, unmistakably Bucky’s, voice said before a tall stack of books went clattering to the floor. Bucky was crouching behind where the stack used to be, and had a textbook ‘deer in the headlights’ look on his face. Steve wished he had a camera. “Oh, thank god. I thought I was out.” He said, letting out a breath of relief.

“No, just me. Tony was barely on the twentieth floor the last I heard of him.” Steve said as he started putting the books back up in their stack. 

“Oh, awesome. What about Thor?” He asked.

“What?” 

“He’s looking, too.” Bucky said.

“Shit. No clue.” Steve said, because he had no idea that would happen. 

The two of them left that spot after that, and they ended up in Tony’s closet, crouched behind a rack of pants and a dresser. 

“Back in the closet again, huh?” Bucky asked after maybe half an hour of silence, nudging him with his elbow. 

“Shut up.” He said, and he could hear Bucky roll his eyes.

“Please, we’d hear it if they were on this floor. We’re fine.” 

“For now.” Steve added. 

“Come on, I’m bored.” Bucky said, almost whining. Steve groaned and got out of the clothing, walking to the other side of the closet and hiding behind the shirts. “Dick move, Rogers.” He said. 

Steve was silent, and so was Bucky, for almost fifteen minutes. 

“Y’know what we could’ve done?” Bucky asked. 

“What, Buck?” He asked, dropping his head back against the wall in resignation.

“Taken the helicopter off the roof of the building. No one would’ve noticed. And it’s within our rights.” 

“ ‘Our rights’, we’re playing hide and seek.” 

“This is a battle of honor and war, of love and loss, this is no mere game.” 

“You sound like Thor, now shut up.” Steve said, and Bucky laughed loudly. 

“No one’s on this floor! We’re fine, dumbass.” 

“Be. Quiet.” Steve said in a poor attempt at being threatening. Like Bucky couldn’t see through it. 

But, miraculously, Bucky was quiet for a while. Long enough for Jarvis to come over the intercom again to announce that Clint had been found. Steve tried to ask him where he’d been found, but Jarvis simply said he wasn’t allowed to say. Bucky muttered a curse at the AI under his breath, and Steve was certain he’d heard it. Whatever, Bucky was silent for close to an hour, and it was nice. 

“We should go out when this is all over.” Bucky said casually.

“We are going out.” Steve said, trying to be quiet.

“No, like go get something to eat. I’m starving.” 

“Okay, just shut up.” 

“No, I’m bored as hell.” 

“Bucky.” Steve said. 

“I really thought Nat and Clint would be hiding together.” He said contemplatively.

“No sex for a week unless you shut up.” 

“This game’ll probably take a week, so that’s fine.” Bucky shrugged.

“Starting after the game ends.” He added.

“I’d actually be impressed if you could keep your hands off me for a week. God knows you have enough trouble keeping your libido in check as it is.” 

“Just shut up.” Steve said, not at all because Bucky was right. 

“Yeah? Come over here and make me.” He said, and that was a challenge, and Steve was bored, so screw it. Steve crawled back over to Bucky’s spot, crowding him back against the corner of the wall and pressing his mouth forcefully against his. Bucky smiled against him, and he moved so that he could lean back, pulling Steve down over him. It was embarrassing how easily he followed him, grabbing his hips and straddling his thighs after a second, leaning over Bucky with one hand on his chest and using the other to hold himself up. 

And that was how a scandalized Tony found them an hour later, albeit with considerably less clothing.


End file.
